


Don't Go

by Miyu_Jaeger



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2017, Angst, Cancer, Crying, Death, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Kissing, Lots of tears, M/M, My (not so) first fanfiction, Tears, like really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyu_Jaeger/pseuds/Miyu_Jaeger
Summary: Happy new year guys!! Forget the bads in 2016 and start fresh in 2017 so let's start the year with feels hurray~ :3Story is based on a conspiracy theory me and the internet told. So just sit back, relax, and enjoy a simple oneshot about our favorite couple





	1. Chapter 1

Since when did it start? When was it? Why didn’t he realize it? Is it because he was too…. Happy? Too blind to know? Or was it because of…. Him? Viktor Nikiforov knows that all those things are not the reasons of what he was feeling now. Weak, powerless, and blank. 

\----- 

Viktor Nikiforov stood on the cold ice rink in his home country, the marvelous Russia. It was night and the ice rink was already closed for public. But since he was an infamous athlete the rink owner was more than welcome to let him stay afterhours. He tried to skate away his feelings away, let the ice consume all of his sorrows. Katsuki Yuri, his fiancè decided to move to Russia with him. Yakov was also happy to take the Japanese man under his wing. He remembered the shocked face of that old coach when Viktor practically pull Yuri into the ice rink to ask him train with the other Russian skaters. But what was most funny is Yurio’s reaction. That famous young Russian skater that made gold in his senior debut literally spat the water he was drinking from his water bottle. Even Lilia, Yurio’s ballet trainer had to come scold him about etiquette (and maybe to accept one’s rival train with him). Remembering this made him throw out a small laughter. Both Yuris had gone back to their homes hours ago. Yuri had insisted Viktor to let him stay together, but he already ushered him to the door, telling that he wanted some time alone in the rink. Well, maybe if he didn’t make them both go he would’ve told them about that memory. It was certain that Yuri will give a small chuckle and Yurio throw an angry fit. Hearing the crackling sound of melting ice snapped the white-haired man out of his thoughts. Viktor wanted to skate, so why did he wasted precious time to think? His slender legs started to move slowly, stretching his left leg back and his right arm upward. Then a quick ina bauer before a start to a beautiful triple axel jump (with added difficulty because of raised hands). He did some more jumps and spins. And thus the final jump of the night, a combination. Double toe loop, single lutz, and lastly….. he failed to land the quadruple flip. It was his signature move, his four-spin jump that made him known. Yes he could fail other jumps but not this one. He felt horrible when he put his skates in the locker. He couldn’t stop thinking why that thing happened until he ignored Makkachin’s cheerful bark and Yuri’s soft welcome back from their bedroom. Viktor threw his duffel bag at the room corner and took a warm, warm shower in the bathroom. Yuri looked quite shocked and hurt, but there was also a spark in his eyes that knew Viktor had something going on within his heart until his most calming words won’t make his pair feel any better. Tired both physically and mentally, Viktor let sleep take over his body into the black abyss. 

The alarm clock rang in the morning. Yuri woke his fiancè up with a small peck to his forehead, receiving a soft and sincere smile from the other. They had to prepare training today. The grand prix series will be starting in a month or so, so they have to prepare their best. Viktor decided to take a morning shower while Yuri prepared breakfast. Being a son of a pair of hot-spring owners made him have some cooking skills. The hot water soothed Viktor and he relaxed. But when he stepped off the chamber a loud crashing sound was heard from the bathroom, making Yuri jolt in surprise and hurried to see what happened. Viktor had fell on the floor and it didn’t seem that that was a small trip. 

“Viktor, we should stay at home today. You don’t look like you’re able to skate today. I’m calling Yakov” 

“What? It’s just… A small slip, I think” 

“Nope we’re staying” 

Despite Viktor’s whining Yuri didn’t budge. He even carried Viktor back to their room bridal style (ignoring the height problems). Pulling the blanket on top of Viktor Yuri gave him a little kiss and said 

“Vitya, I have to go buy some things. Take care of yourself for a while okay? Breakfast is on the table” 

And after those words, Yuri left the apartment leaving Viktor alone. Viktor groaned, thinking about the series of bad things that happened to him. While sitting on the dimly lighted room he also realized a small crack of light on the door. Yuuri didn’t close it properly on purpose, because a familiar mop of brown fur ran inside and jumped on the bed, wagging its tail 

“Makkachin~ Aww are you worried for your owner?” 

Viktor patted his poodle’s head and played with him a bit. But something seemed a bit off with Makkachin today, the dog kept sniffing Viktor’s head and side as if there was something it needed to know. Viktor knew his dog’s funny habit of sniffing and/or jumping so he didn’t really pay that much attention on the places it sniffed. After a small rest Viktor decided to go have breakfast. The plate of food was covered with a plastic wrap and a bright blue post-it written “Microwave this if it’s cold :3” was pasted on top of the plastic. Viktor shook his head with a smile, what an innocent fiancè he has while preparing the microwave. 

Yuri came back when Viktor was half eating with bags of grocery on his hands. He looked happy that Viktor kind of felt better. That means they can train again tomorrow. But later at night, noises were heard in the bathroom. Viktor happened to be vomiting at the toilet bowl. What was scaring is the few droplets of scarlet blood mixed inside. Shocked, Yuri quickly called the ambulance and went to the hospital. Yakov was shocked hearing Yuri’s fearful voice when he was called. And soon enough, Yakov and Yurio appeared in front of the emergency division. Yuri was very happy when they arrived. He hugged them each. The two visitors knew that Yuri was really, really afraid because his eyes are wet with tears. 

“Oi pig, what happened to Nikiforov? You didn’t spoil him with your food right?” Yurio was agitated but he seem worried 

“I-I don’t know…. I don’t… know…” Yuri’s voice trailed off 

“Look Yuri, I’m sure he’ll be fine. We’ll wait for the results with you” Yakov calmed him 

Yuri nodded slowly, sitting down on the cold metal chair of the ward awaiting for the doctor’s results. After something that felt like an eternity of waiting, the doctor with thick glasses came out of the door with a couple of papers clipped on a board. She seem to be writing something with her fountain pen. When she finished writing she asked 

“Which of you guys here is the closest to Mr.Nikiforov?” 

Yuri instantly stood up and the doctor motioned him to come follow her. The doctor led Yuri to her room with a soundly sleeping Viktor inside. She handed a form to Yuri to fill in about his and Viktor’ profiles. After filling the form the female doctor sighed and read her clipped papers on the board. 

“Mr. Katsuki, I am sorry to inform you that Mr. Nikiforov….. is diagnosed positive with stage 2 liver cancer” 

With those words Yuri dropped to the floor, sobbing. No…. Cancer? Viktor is going to die… He can’t accept this bitter reality . His fiancè is going to leave him forever. What about the grand prix? What about their beautiful lives together? What about…. Their happiness? 

“I truly am sorry Mr. Katsuki.  I have prepared some medications for him. It might not heal him, but maybe…. Could extend his lifetime a bit. Other than that, I suggest you not to tell him about this. Stress and anxiety will only lead to worse outcomes” 

Yuri understood her words and woke up Viktor to take him home. Yakov and Yurio asked about what disease did Viktor caught but Yuri just shook them off telling that Viktor just needs some rest. Yurio noticed Yuri’s recent wet eyes but it’s better not to ask him why. They too, decided to go home. Yuri and Viktor fell asleep together when they got back. 

The next day, the couple went to practice again at the rink. After warm-ups Yakov called Yuri to talk eye-to-eye. Yuri had no choice but to tell him the truth about Viktor and Yakov was also really shocked. Yurio accidentally heard the conversation and ran to the locker room. A locker door was found broken by his kick later when everyone finished training. That day Yuri and Yakov kept discussing what they have to do about Viktor. They had to pull him off the grand prix contestant names. But what reason that they have to say? What will Viktor say? What if he doesn’t accept? What if he knew about his disease? Yuri only told Viktor that he only had a tad bit of problem with his digestive system. In the end they agreed on telling Viktor that Yakov coached too many contestants this year and he couldn’t have the strength nor time to train them all while watching the score results so he has to come back coach Yuri because he was the closest skater to Viktor.

Despite the shock Viktor was when Yakov told him that through the phone he accepted because he too, felt like his chances of winning are not as good as before. Training these days felt hard for him and he didn’t want to disappoint by losing at the early stages of the grand prix. Yuri apologized to Viktor millions of times even if Viktor already said that it was really okay. Yuri decided not to tell Viktor about his disease until later and not to give him extra treatments like chemotherapy because it would only make him suffer if it failed. 

The grand prix series finally started. Viktor cheered for Yuri as his coach like he was before when he first coached him to a silver medal of the finals. They met familiar faces and new rivals. J.J and Christophe were shocked to hear Viktor’s coaching, Seung Gil only nodded and started counting scores again with his fingers, Guang Hong and Leo were also sad for him, Otabek nodded respectively and he caught up recent news about his life in Kazakhstan with Yurio, Michel…. Is still overprotecting his sister Sala. Pitchit didn’t follow the grand prix series because he was busy preparing his ice show. 

Well, social media is crap. Word spread quickly about Viktor coaching once again and conspiracy theories come here and there about the reason. Some say Viktor wanted to retire, while some said that Yuri insisted Viktor to coach. Viktor shut the media down with a post on his instagram saying he’ll be sad if he left his fiancè another silver and got himself gold. Yuri performed his best on the series to make Viktor happy. He did win gold on the early stages, earning small kisses and words about him winning gold on the finals. Yuri’s smile beamed hearing that. But it was quite a fake smile. He was actually really, really worried. Viktor was starting to lose weight and his skin looked quite paler than usual. Doctor’s letters kept coming to tell about Viktor’s condition secretly. Yuri always hurried to grab it and put it in a hidden box, away from Viktor. But one day, when Yuri came back to the hotel late, there he saw it. Viktor was sitting on the bed, tears in his eyes while holding one of the result paper from the box near his feet. He look shocked, hurt, disappointed and scared. His ice-grey eyes glared at Yuri, piercing his soul so deep he couldn’t take a step closer or run. Yuri can only look with apologetic eyes and out of nowhere, tears also streamed his eyes. 

“Yuri…. Why?” 

“V-Viktor…” 

“Yuri WHY? Please tell me why didn’t you tell me that I’m fucking… DYING?! Why did you cover up the fact that I can’t compete anymore with some petty coaching thing?? I trusted you… I thought you loved me… but you closed the truth from me” 

“I didn’t want to tell… because you would be depressed and lose hope. I don’t want you to go… I don’t want you to leave… I’m trying to make you last forever. But I don’t know how…. I know that you’ll be hurt because of me but Vitya please believe me. I did it so that you won’t live a dark end. I asked you to coach,  so that you can still be near the ice. So that you can still skate one more time. I-I’m sorry, I accept if you don’t forgive me” 

“Vitya... Yuri… I will always love you… but please…. Tell me. I can’t accept leaving you early. I don’t want to go, I don’t want you alone living your life. Heck what will happen to Makkachin?” 

“Viktor, извини"

“Daijoubu, Yuri” 

With the saddest cry, Yuri lunged himself to Viktor’s body. He hugged Viktor the tightest he could. Viktor did too. They both cried and cried until they could not cry anymore. Then Viktor pulled Yuri’s chin, making their lips meet to a soft and passionate kiss. Yuri’s eyes widen, but kissed back. After their lips part, they saw each other panting. Viktor smiled, the purest smile that he could give. Yuri smiled back 

“Don’t go, Viktor….” 

The days passed and passed. Yuri did everything that he could to please Viktor. He did every wish that his fiancè wanted. He was determined to do it all on the last moments of Viktor’s life. But of course, practicing for the grand prix is also a priority. Viktor stated that one of his last wish is for Yuri to win gold at the grand prix finals. Yuri in the end, did enter the finals with the other 5 contestants like last time. But the sad thing was, Viktor was deemed too weak to follow Yuri to the country he competed in. He insisted to follow, but Yuri had to say no. Yuri assured him that he would be okay there because Yakov volunteered to replace Viktor’s place as coach and that he will go back to him with a gold medal in hand. Yurio’s grandpa is also okay taking care of Viktor while they were gone (the best thing was that Yurio was the one asking his grandpa to take care of Viktor). 

Yuri prayed to the gods above that Viktor would be safe when he was competing. He promised Viktor a gold, so he has to win gold. Yuri skated with all of his heart, thinking about Viktor. He will skate for Viktor’s happiness, he will skate for Viktor’s undying love. Yuri was in 3rd place on the short program. Then that means he had to be the bestest that he could on free skate.  
On the day of free skate, Yuri was nervous that he couldn’t make it to the top, but everyone was cheering him up. Knowing the supports that were or weren’t there are with him Yuri regained confidence. He will win, Viktor will be happy if he gets gold, everyone will he there. He skated his free program the best he could. 

\--- 

Yuri made history in the skating world that day. He landed a quadruple axel as his final jump 

\--- 

Yuri rushed from the airport to his and Viktor’s apartment. He had told the managers of the grand prix that he wouldn’t attend the banquet after the competition was over. The elevator dinged at the floor and he practically ran to his door and knocked.  Yurio’s grandpa answered the door. Yuri thanked the old man for taking care of his fiancè while he was gone. The old man put his hand on his tattered hat, motioned Yuri to eat the pile of pirozhki on the dining table, and left with a sad smile. 

The door of the room creaked open slowly. Makkachin jumped on Yuri’s chest happily. Yuri petted the poodle and he turned his head to the bed. All the colors from his face faded looking at Viktor’s condition. Viktor was sickly thin, his pajamas was really baggy, the shining platinum of his hair is now a dull grey, his breaths were just slow heaves now and the sparkles of his ice-grey eyes were fading slowly. 

“Ah Yuri, you’re back…. How was the results?” 

“V-Viktor… here” Yuri put on his dreamed gold medal on Viktor’s neck. 

Viktor chuckled weakly and smiled “Katsuki Yuri, you finally did it” 

“Y-yeah Viktor. All because of you… Thank you, thank you very much….” Yuri hugged Viktor tight. He felt weak hands hug him back. Tears began streaming down Yuri’s face 

“No Yuri…. We both did it. Ah well I guess I don’t have much time left and I got my last wish fulfilled” Viktor smiled at Yuri and used his thumb to wipe a teardrop on Yuri’s cheek 

“Vitya, don’t cry…. I don’t want to see my fiancè sad when I go….” 

“N-no… Viktor you’re not going anywhere. We’ll stay together” Yuri hugged tighter and tried to hold his tears 

“You know that’s wrong Yuri. I’m always there with you. I’ll be here” Viktor pointed at Yuri’s chest with his bony index finger. 

“Remember me Yuri. Remember the Viktor Nikiforov that loves you until the end of time” 

“Of course I will…. I won’t forget… I love you Viktor” 

“I…. Love you too…. My katsudon” 

Viktor’s arms limped from Yuri’s body. His eyes closed slowly. Yuri can no more hear heartbeats, or breathing coming out of Viktor’s body. Tears came back streaming on Yuri’s face as he kissed Viktor’s forehead one last time as he smiled. 

“Vitya… I will always love you till the end of time” 

\--- 

The next day, every newspaper in the world posted an obituary of the skating legend Viktor Nikiforov. 

 

 

~~~END~~~


	2. To Set Up the Mood to Read :3

<https://www.dropbox.com/s/ntj86kuc88nt42l/20170107_180207.jpg?dl=0>

I know I posted the story of Don't Go (not so) long ago but just some time earlier I got the inspiration to make an art to mood-boost everyone to this thing. Click the link to look at the art. You may see it before or after and that is okay because miyu has no boundaries :3

Owh I also want to tell some random facts about this fic  
\- The ending of this fic was actually changed. I changed it because my first was too short and not angsty enough  
\- Alternately titled: Remember Me

 

 

 

Lastly, DON'T READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE FIC. SPOILER ALERT!!

_____________

\- The first ending: Viktor will die when Yuri landed the quadruple axel and he would be watching Yuri do the jump because he watched the livestream of the finals. The gold medal would then be placed on Viktor's tombstone.  
Now you know why I told you guys it would be too short to just end it like that. 

That's that. Thank you so much for reading this even though it was just a oneshot. I never got this many reads before. Miyu is delighted :3. Until then, I'll see you next time when I write things that break your heart (CUZ THAT'S WHAT I DOOOOO~~)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey if the notes from the earlier chapter popped out well harhar idk I'm new to AO3 so sorry guyss

**Author's Note:**

> *Translation:  
>      -  извини: I'm sorry  
>      -  Daijoubu: It’s okay  
> *P.S: the intro was what Viktor felt when he first found out he has cancer 
> 
>  
> 
> Hwielp happy new year from Miyu everyone! Happy 2017 :3 (let’s start this year with a heartbreaker yay~ //slapped). I actually wrote this fic while I was travelling. Meh, inspiration comes from who-knows-when. So I hope you guys like it. Comments and kudos are all welcomed. I am sorry for typos and/or grammatical errors as english isn’t my first language. Till then dosvidanya (is the spelling correct?)  
> *runs away on a unicycle like dat boi* 
> 
>  
> 
> -Miyu_Jaeger (I'm also on wattpad :3)


End file.
